fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Alpha Dusk: The Legendary Lords 1, Volume 1
This is the first volume of the Alpha Dusk: The Legendary Lords 1. There are many references to other franchises. Chapter 1 “This Child,” a dragon-like Pokemon said, “This child is like no other.” The dragon’s fur was red with a line of grey down it’s body from head to tail. It had whisker-like things and grey eyes. It was known as Victergard, or to the myths, The Elder Dragon. There was five dragon Pokemon, who’s bodies are shaped exactly like Victergard's, surrounding it. One who’s fur is fully red, another’s fully yellow, another’s fully blueish, the other’s fully green and the last one’s fur is fully purple. The dragon with red fur was named Lavengard, the yellow one was Ravengard, the blueish one is Dragongard, the green one is Voltengard and the purple one was Alphagard. The Elder Dragon whispered so the other dragons wouldn’t hear, “Ajail…Young child…Never have I seen a child so resilient…Yet…You are just a fragile beast. You will get stronger over time. Don’t worry, your friend is with you.” “Hey, catch,” a kid yelled as she threw a box to me. I caught it perfectly in my hand. I asked, “What’s in this?” There was no answer. I, the girl and my friend, Falkner, went out into the field. Falkner is a young male, a little older than me, with short, blue, hair that covers his right eye. In has left hand was a broom…not the broom you sweep with. The broom seemed old. The girl opened the box with a black, rusty key. I could unlock that with my nails. There were four balls in different designs and sizes. I asked, "Why are they locked?” “Watch this,” the girl answered. She unlocked the middle bottom ball, and off it goes. It was in mid-air. “Dude,” I said, “That’s cool!” The ball few so high that I could just barely see it. Falkner, on his broom, followed the ball’s path. Both Falkner and the ball was out of my vision. I turned…The head teacher was next to me, looking up into the sky. I looked back up to see a speck. It was Falkner. He zoomed back on the ground, the ball was in his hand. “That would be ten points to his house,” the girl said, “You certainly have your father’s blood in you.” Falkner had let go of the ball, and it whizzed past my face. I turned, and the girl had already put the ball in the box. The girl picked up another ball. This one was golden. “Catch this,” the girl said, “And your house wins the game…Wait…You don’t have a broom.” I asked, “So basically what Falkner was flying on?” “Yes,” the girl answered. The room was filled with brooms. I asked Falkner, “How are you so good?” Falkner replied, “It takes practice, hun.” “Let’s do that right now,” the girl said, throwing a broom at me. We went back to the court, and all head of houses, all but one, was there. I mumbled to myself, “What are they doing there?” I walked to where they were standing. All the sudden, the head of houses were gone. I was most likely seeing things, so I didn’t worry about it. Falkner asked, “Are you alright, hun?” “Yeah, I’m fine,” I answered. “Right,” said the girl, “Shall we start practicing, boys?” I looked at Falkner right in the eyes. He did the same. I gave him a smile. After a couple of days of practising so called ‘Flying on Brooms and Catching Balls’, I was laying on a comfy, old chair. I was knackered. I heard a young man's voice saying, “Young Ajail?” It was a voice I’ve heard before…And there he was! A thirty-something year old man in one of those electric wheelchairs. He had blonde hair, with a purple-like sweater and white trousers. He only has half of his left leg. Morty. “Good afternoon, sir,” I said. In his lap was his daughter, who’s features somewhat resembles his dad’s. Morty asked, “May I ask why you are here, Ajail?” “Pfft,” I answered, “Tired!” “I saw you and Falkner flying around if I’m not mistaken,” Morty spoke, “You were practicing Quiddich, were you not?” I nodded, “We were!” He smiled at me, saying, “I’m glad you did! You’re house is playing next match, which is soon.” That Quiddich match Morty was talking about? This day was that day! I was so ready! And then I realised who the opposing house's Snitch-catcher was…It was Falkner! "Seriously, Falco-boy,” I said, “You’re the Snitch-catcher…I’m ready!” I smiled, and Falkner smiled back. Falkner spoke, the smile still on his face, “Good luck, hun!” And the match had started! I had already had zoomed off towards the Snitch. Falkner flew behind me, looking at nothing but the Snitch. We were a couple of feet above the rest of our teams. If none of the Snitch-catchers gets the Snitch, the game will go on and on and on…Until someone catches it, of course! Almost everyone who weren’t playing the match were cheering on! Could hear the screams and shouts from where I was. I tried and tried to handle the cold air that blew into my face as I flew across the field. I was getting close to the Snitch whilst Falkner was starting to catch up. The Snitch started to go closer to the ground, and so did we. The Snitch was in my arm range. I couldn’t grab it, though. Falkner was still behind me. I spoke under my breath, “Come on!” I just got it in my hands, and that was it! “The match has ended!” I dropped on the floor, breathing heavily. Falkner smiled at me. “I would’ve had it if it went any longer!” Falkner giggling a bit, “Come on, hun, get up!” I started giggling as well as I got up. As we calmed down, we hugged each other. “You did well,” Falkner said. I responded, “Thanks, dude!” So…Because of me…Our house won that time. I still can’t believe my brother-who-adopted-me is the Snitch-catcher! The front door of my home thudded behind me. I had a smile on my face. “Ajail,” my grandad said, slightly scaring me, “You’ve beaten Falkner boy’s house in a Quiddich match? Impressive for your first time playing an actual match! But, anyways, you came late. Where were you? I was worried! Its almost bedtime now!” “Sorry,” I said. My grandad spoke back, “Don’t worry, Ajail, I’m not mad. I was just worried.” I rushed to my room, and I got ready to get to bed. A month later… I woke up, looking at a ceiling of blood. I wondered, “Wait…Where am I?” I got off the mattress I was sleeping on. There was hands and feet, all abandoned from their owners. For some reason, some of my stuff was next to me; my weapons (most of them), my hand-held consoles, my toy Blastoise, some of my clothing and my…Yeah, you don’t want to know. They were all in a bag. I changed clothes, from my pyjamas, to grey trousers, a blue t-shirt and an unzipped jacket with it’s sleeves rolled up. Outside the door was another room. The two rooms was the same in structure. The other room had cobwebs, which wasn’t a thing in the room I was once sleeping in. Arms and legs was hanging from them. Emerging from the room was a familiar face. I yelled in excitement, “Falkner!” “Archeops, dear,” Falkner asked, his arms wrapped around me, “Are you alright? You look harmed, hun.” I answered, “Oh, I’m fine.” “Boys?” It was Morty! I said in surprise, “You too?! And your daughter?!” We all had at least one scratch covering our bodies. I muttered under my breath, “Why are we here?" Chapter 2 The house was abandoned. I looked though a window, but it was covered in vines. Bag on my side, I wandered outside. Trees covered the skies. I turned back to my friends, and I smiled. “Come on, you two,” I stopped to say. They both started to follow behind me. The forest was like a maze! Once we were close to the exit, it was right in front of us, there was a huge creature right in front of us. I glanced into it’s eyes and smiled nervously. It looked like a giant dog! “Hello, buddy,” I whispered to it. It roared louder than I could handle! It had decided that it should fight us, and we did the same to it! I has bite marks on my arm from attempting to defend myself from the beast. The beast had marks and arrows covering it. I looked inside my bag to see what I could use, and, for some reason, found sheet of scrap in there! Since when did I have one? The massive beast bit my arm again, and in return, I smacked it in the face with the scrap. It growled at me. I smile in fear, which turned into a grin of grief...I had sliced it’s head off! My arm stung from all the bites. I never said it was easy! I stared at the giant dog’s eyes, breathing heavily. I turned to a opening. I dragged Falkner out of the natural maze, and Morty followed us behind. I had never been in the world before! It looked beautiful! The chapter is not quite finished yet. Trivia *Falkner would sometimes call Ajail "Archeops" *There is a few "Harry Potter" references in the first chapter *Professor Smoke is near the end of chapter 1, but Ajail calls him "Grandad" Category:Alpha Dusk Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokemon